Fun in the Sun
by surefireglambert
Summary: Kiddie!Klaine. Kurt doesn't want to go to summer camp at all, but when he meets Blaine there he decides to give it a try and ends up having some great adventures. Klaine fluff. ONESHOT.


"But Mommy," Kurt whined, his tiny hands gripping the sleeve of his mother's blouse. "I don't want to go to camp!"

"You wanted to go a few days ago," she murmured gently, her smile soft. "What's making you change your mind now?"

"Well," he said quietly, thinking. "You were there when I said I wanted to go. Now you're not gonna be."

"It's only for a couple of hours," she explains. "I'll be back in a little while to get you and then we'll be able to spend time together okay?" She looked around at the children whose parents had already dropped them off who were busy coloring. "Besides, look at all the other kids who are already here having fun. Don't you want to go color with them?"

"Coloring does look fun..." Kurt mused, looking around. "I guess I'll be okay here for a while." Leaning in, he wrapped his arms as far around his mother's body as they could reach, holding her tight as he felt her arms wrap around him. When they pull away, he looked at her. "You promise you'll come back to pick me up in a couple hours?"

"I promise. Then maybe I could show you more songs on the piano before we finish packing for the beach tomorrow?"

"Yay!" Kurt exclaimed. "Bye Mom!" With that, he tossed his lunchbox on the table with all the others before running toward a table where a few other children were already busying themselves coloring.

"Hey there Buddy," a kid who was much bigger than Kurt said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Kurt," he answered shyly, looking down at his shoes.

"Hello Kurt. Do you like to color?"

"I love to color," he said a little louder this time. "My favorite thing to draw is people."

"That's really cool, why don't you take a seat and draw me some people?"

"Okay!" he said cheerfully. Kurt walked over and sat at the table next to a boy who was already busy drawing a picture of his own.

"Hi," the boy said immediately as Kurt grabbed a piece of paper and some markers. "What are you gonna draw?"

"I'm gonna draw people."

"That's cool," the boy said. Kurt turned and looked at the boy's paper. "What are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing me and my daddy playing baseball. We play every single day when he gets home from work." He paused, looking Kurt in the eye before finishing. "But only if it's not a thunderstorm. I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

"So am I!" Kurt said smiling. "Only I'm not too good at baseball. I like playing the piano. My mom's been teaching me."

"That's so cool, I can play piano too!"

"No way!"

The boy leaned closer to Kurt's face. "Way," he said, causing Kurt to giggle.

"So what's your name?" the boy asked, turning back to his picture as Kurt did the same.

"Kurt. What's your's?"

"Blaine. It's like the word 'blame', but with an 'N' instead of an 'M'. And it's not spelled like blame either."

"Wow, your name is really confusing," Kurt said.

"Not really. You don't have to spell it, it's easier to pronounce."

Kurt wasn't really sure what 'pronounce' meant, but he let it go and turned back to his coloring. He was already done with his head and half of his body as he carefully drew in two stick-shaped arms.

"So how old are you Kurt?" Blaine said. "Cause those people are really good, I can't even draw people like that."

Kurt grinned at the compliment. "I'm five. Five and," he thought about it. "a lot of days."

"When's your birthday?"

"I'm not exactly sure when it is," Kurt mused. "All I know is that it's the month where Mommy's flowers get really big and pretty."

"It's probably May then," Blaine said solemnly. "That's when my mommy's flowers grow really big and beautiful too."

"That sounds right. It's towards the end of the flower month, I know because my daddy's birthday is five days after mine and his is definately in June." He leaned in really close to Blaine, as if to tell him an important secret. "I know that because that's when school ends and it gets really hot and sunny out. I was finally done with preschool this year."

"How can you be happy to be done with preschool?" Blaine exclaimed. "I still get to go to preschool another year." He smiled satisfactually. "But this will be my last year."

"They're really mean to me there. They make fun of me because I like playing with the tea party stuff and the dolls."

"I love that stuff! My sister has dolls and I use them sometimes. We have tea parties all the time too."

"Well we should have gone to the same preschool, I wouldn't have been so lonely." Kurt smiled softly, then formed a confused face. "Wait, so you're not five too?"

"Nope." Blaine shook his head. "I'm only four. And my birthday already happened, it's near Valentine's Day when it's still cold outside."

"Wow, you look like your at least five." Kurt leaned close again as Blaine looked intently. "Maybe even six."

"I get that a lot," Blaine confessed laughing. "I think it's the hair. It's soft and kind of fluffy sometimes and it makes me look older. It's pretty short right now though."

Kurt reached up towards the young boy's hair. "Could I feel it? It does look kinda fluffy right now and it definately looks really soft. And shiny."

"Yeah go ahead. As long as your hands aren't dirty," Blaine said seriously. "I just showered last night and I just don't want it all dirty."

"I just showered last night too, don't worry." Kurt reached and ran a hand through Blaine's black hair and grinned. "It is soft!"

"I know right? My mom gets this special shampoo that doesn't even hurt my eyes either, plus it makes my hair soft."

"Does everyone touch your hair like that?"

"I don't usually let people touch it."

"Then why'd you let me touch it?"

Blaine smiled. "Because you're really nice. And you draw really good people."

Kurt blushed and was about to thank him just like his mommy liked him to when he heard a really loud whistle sound that made him cover his ears.

"All the four and five year old campers come line up over here!"

"That's us!" Blaine exclaimed, standing up and folding his picture very carefully and running over to his lunchbox. Kurt wasn't sure where to go, but it looked like Blaine knew, so he folded his picture too and ran over to where he'd placed his lunchbox when they'd first come in.

By that point, Blaine was already in line behind a group of kids, motioning Kurt over. "Kurt!"

"I'm coming!" Kurt quickly shoved the picture in the lunch box, pulling the zipper shut and running over to the line behind Blaine.

"Do you know where we're going?" Kurt questioned, his hand on his hip.

"I'm not sure. I hope we can go to the playground. I wanted to go play on it before me and my mom came in here but she told me I couldn't or else we'd be late." He paused, looking down at his clothes. "She also didn't want me wrecking my clothes before camp even started."

"My mom made me wear this stuff instead of the clothes I had wanted to wear," Kurt mumbled looking down at his own attire.

"What did you want to wear?"

"Hey, come on you two, we're heading out!" one of the big kids who had blown a whistle called to them from the doorway.

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine said, grabbing hold of Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the door. Kurt's body warmed as soon as Blaine's hand touched his, a different kind of feeling then the one he felt when he held his mommy's or daddy's hand.

He couldn't place the feeling, but Kurt wouldn't say he didn't like it.

Blaine on the other hand felt the same thing as Kurt, although he never would say it out loud. He knew that the things he was feeling was wrong, at least according to his dad. He definately loved his daddy, but he said things when he saw boys with other boys doing the kind of things his daddy and mommy did, like holding hands. Him and his mommy always said really mean things that Blaine didn't like too much, even though he didn't know what they meant. Only that the things were mean.

But his dad wasn't here right now, so for the time being, Blaine smiled and ran along with Kurt a step behind him, holding onto his hand tight.

"Hey Blaine, come here!" Kurt called, a smile stretched wide across his face. "Look at how cool this bucket is!" He reached for an oddly shaped bucket and began filling it with sand as Blaine came running over as fast as his small legs would carry him.

"What's that?"

"This bucket has such a cool shape, look at what happens when I tip it out!" Kurt finished filling and packing the sand and turned the bucket over, immediately putting it top down on the sand, then slowly picking it up, shaking it a little to get all the sand out.

When he had completely lifted it up, Blaine gasped at the miniature castle that had formed on sand. It had two little towers and a curly-cue shape on what would be the roof, along with a little door and two windows on the wall. "How did you do that?"

"I have a sandbox at home," Kurt grinned triumphantly. "This is the best that it's come out so far."

"I really like it," Blaine said sincerely, smiling softly. "Can I try? I promise not to wreck your's."

"You should put it right next to mine and we can have like a kingdom."

"That's a great idea!" Blaine smiled again as he began shoveling sand into the bucket.

"Make sure you pack the sand really tight so all the little spaces in the castle come out," Kurt advised as Blaine carefully filled the bucket, packing it tightly under Kurt's instruction until it was filled to the top.

"Okay, it's good," Blaine finally huffed, flattening out some sand in the sand box so the castle wouldn't tip over. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Kurt said excitedly, watching intently as Blaine picked up the heavy bucket, eyeing the spot for a moment before quickly flipping it over and placing it immediately on the sand. He kept it there for a moment, then gently lifted it, shaking the pail gently as he lifted it up, revealing the same castle Kurt had but missing one of the towers on the roof.

"Man!" Blaine grumbled, looking down at the sand. "The one tower didn't come out!"

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's arm. "It still looks really good."

"You really mean that?" he asked, smiling at the older boy.

"Of course I mean it." Kurt smiled in return. As much as Kurt wanted to look away just then, he couldn't seen to take his eyes off of Blaine. There was something about the boy that... intrigued him, to say the least. A chill coursed through his body as Blaine grinned, grabbing his little hand once again.

"You wanna go swing? Two just opened right next to each other."

"Sure," Kurt replied as Blaine began walking with Kurt right next to him, their hands still intertwined. When they reached the swings, they each sat down on one as Kurt began to swing, pumping his legs as he tried to get as high as he could.

Meanwhile, Blaine was still sitting there, staring at the ground with his small feet dangling.

"What's the matter Blaine?" Kurt asked as he pumped his legs again, shooting him to what seemed to Blaine to be as high as the moon. "How come you aren't swinging?"

"I can't do that."

"What can't you do?"

"What you're doing to get that high," Blaine explained shyly. "I can only swing if someone pushes me first."

"Do you want me to push you?"

"But then you'd have to stop going so high! And I don't think I've _ever_ seen someone swing _that_ high before."

"It's easy, I can get that high again," Kurt answered nonchalantly, shuffling his feet on the ground as he slowed to a stop. "Let me help you."

Blaine grinned whidely as Kurt walked over, taking a stand behind the younger boy and grabbing the ends of the swing.

"Hold on tight!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled Blaine's swing back and ran forward, letting go of the swing as he ran underneath Blaine, coming to a stop in front of the swing to admire his work.

"How did you do that!" Blaine exclaimed as he began to do his best to imitate what Kurt had been doing to get so high.

"Practice," Kurt said happily, returning back to his own swing.

"And now I'm going higher than you!" Blaine squealed as he continued to try to pump his tiny legs.

"Not for long!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping back on his swing and starting to pump his own legs as fast as he could.

"Everyone grab your lunchboxes and pick one of these two table to eat your snack at," one of the big kids called as they all walked into what Kurt thought they'd called the cafeteria. Blaine ran towards the table where the lunchboxes were kept and grabbed his own along with Kurt's, handing the older boy his when he appeared behind him.

"Thank you very much," Kurt responded politely as they sat down next to each other at the closest table.

"No problem," Blaine said, opening his lunchbox and pulling out a bag of pretzels, a small bottle of water and what looked to Kurt like a Twizzler.

"Is that a Twizzler?" Kurt asked Blaine as he pulled out a bag of cut up apples and a bottle of water identical to Blaine's.

"Nope. I forgot what they're called, but they're really good. Try some." Blaine ripped the candy in half, giving one piece to Kurt and keeping the other for himself.

Kurt examined it, unsure of whether he wanted to try it or not, but eventually decided on taking a bite. He chewed it carefully as Blaine watched him intently.

"That's really good!" Kurt exclaimed when he was done chewing. "I think I even like it better than Twizzlers!"

"I do," Blaine said smiling. "I'll be sure to bring some tomorrow."

"Oh," Kurt responded, looking down at his apple slices as he finished the rest of the candy. "I'm not coming tomorrow."

"Aw man! How come?"

"We're leaving for vacation tomorrow. I came today because my mom wants to be able to get some packing done."

"Camp's not gonna be any fun tomorrow unless you come." Blaine pouted. "Who's gonna push me on the swing?"

"I promise to convince my mommy to let me come back as soon as we're back from the beach."

"How long is that gonna be?" Blaine questioned excitedly.

"Umm." Kurt thought about it. "I think my daddy said a week from tomorrow. I'm not really sure how long a week is though."

"Hey I have an idea!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed as he finished eating his pretzels. "Why don't we ask your mommy if you could come over to my house after camp? I'm sure my mommy won't mind."

"I don't think my mommy needs me to finish packing," Kurt mused. "I'll be sure to ask her as soon as she comes later to pick me up."

"All right!" Blaine said happily. "This is gonna be so much fun. I have a swimming pool you know."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "At your house?"

"At my house," Blaine confirmed, grinning. "We can use it if you want to. You don't even have to know how to swim, we have lots of those things you can wear so you float in the water."

"That's good because I don't think I know how to swim without those."

"Me neither," Blaine said as a big kid blew a whistle again, signaling the end of snack time.

"Make sure you throw out your garbage and put your lunchboxes back before lining up!" they called.

"Want me to throw away your garbage Kurt?" Blaine asked as he stood up.

"Thank you!" Kurt said smiling. "I'll put your lunchbox back then."

"Sounds good!" Blaine said as he ran over to the garbage can.

"Save me a spot in line next to you!" Kurt called from the table as he set the lunchboxes down.

"I will!" Blaine called, giving Kurt a thumbs up that made him smile even wider.

"Please Mommy?" both boys pleaded of their mothers. They were all standing on the playground as the other kids were leaving with their parents, the boys once again holding each other's small hands as the mothers looked at each other.

"I don't have your swimsuit Kurt," Kurt's mom said to her son.

"Well, he can always borrow one of Blaine's if he'd like," Blaine's mother said. "He's got to have at least four or five of them lying around."

"Wow, that's very nice of you." the woman smilied. "And you're sure you're okay with having Kurt over?"

"No problem at all. We were just going to be spending the rest of the day at home anyway, this at least will keep Blaine occupied while I do some cleaning."

"So is that a yes?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Is it?" Blaine repeated.

Both women chuckled at their sons' enthusiasm. "Yes it is," they both said simultaneously.

"Yay!" they cheered, high-fiving each other.

"I'll be at Blaine's in a couple hours to pick you up, okay Kurt?" Kurt's mother said, leaning down and giving Kurt a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "We do have to finish packing."

"Okay!" Kurt replied happily, taking hold of Blaine's hand again as Blaine took hold of his mother's. "Love you!"

"Love you too," she answered as she watched Blaine's mom begin leading the boys to her car.


End file.
